


Bad Moon Rising

by rextexx



Category: LazyTown
Genre: AU, And giddy as always, Anxiety, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graphic Description of Pain, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Sportacus is a good team dad, Stingy is actually an asshole in this one, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rextexx/pseuds/rextexx
Summary: [Werewolf AU]On normal occasions, Robbie would have thought about his suppressants. They did not usually help much, besides lower his constant hunger. And boy, the hunger might be one of the worst things.But not quite the worst thing compared to that other really awful thing that was about to happen to him.





	1. Little hairy problem

**Author's Note:**

> Something small I'm writing in between my other two fanfictions.
> 
> I've been re-reading the Harry Potter books, 'specially the fifth one, and I was heavily inspired by the story about how Remus Lupin and his bros are dealing with his 'little, hairy problem'  
> Yep, werewolves and Lazytown have nothing in common.  
> Now they do.

When Robbie flipped his calendar this morning, a shudder ran down his spine in a vague, alarming notion. He had quite lost count of the last days, ripping at least a whole week off of his calendar, and that was only an excuse so he could note down his next grocery shopping appointment. Which had to be pretty soon. He was running low on cake again.  
  
But Robbie's plans and worries about the lack of nutrition in his lair was blown apart with a single, big red-colored number.  
“Th-the twentieth September?” he stammered. “N-No, this...this can't be, I could have sworn it was only Friday yesterday!” He grabbed his periscope from the ceiling, and fixed the magnifying glass on the towns clocktower.  
  
Eleven a.m, monday.  
  
Robbie shrieked a little, moving away from his stethoscope like it had burned him. “Oh dear. Oh dear, Oh _crumbs,_ this is not good.” he threw his hands to his head. “This is very very far from good, oh dear this is the exact _opposite_ of good! ”  
Robbie had forgotten to check. He had forgotten to get himself prepared.  
  
On normal occasions, Robbie would have long started packing, would have been ready to leave, move far into the forests, where his usual vacation house would be, an old abandoned shed that Robbie had found at some point and had started decorating it to his likes.  
  
On normal occasions, Robbie would have thought about his suppressants. They did not usually help much, besides lower his constant hunger. And boy, the hunger might be one of the worst things.  
But not quite the worst thing compared to that _other really awful thing._  
  
A little hectic, Robbie moved to the bathroom, opening the cabinets doors above the sink. There had to be some left, right? One _, just one._ His hand started blindly moving around the items he had stored there, old toothbrushes, floss he never used, teeth whitener, blunt razorblades, empty capsules for pills. Robbie found the right one, tore it out of the cabinet. It was empty.  
“Ohh noooo...” Robbie whined, letting his forehead clank against the mirror in defeat. “This is bad. I can't leave this place, it takes me days to pack my stuff. _Gah_ I thought I still had time!”  
  
Desperation did not suit Robbies usual emotions, and he really hated how it wrinkled his face. But at this moment, he simply couldn't help himself.  
A man might wonder, Robbie, what's the problem? Why such hectic? Why so bitter over an empty tray? And why do you have to leave so quickly?  
  
The answer was simple – the problem was, if Robbie would not leave this Town around the same date, every months, for at least three days in a row, bad things could happen – _will_ happen.  
Nobody in town knew, and that should stay this way. Not a single soul besides the resting spirits of those animals and humans he had tore apart like game whenever he would shun himself far far into the forests. Where nobody would see him. Where nobody could find him. Or, better said, where _he_ couldn't find anybody.  
  
Robbie gulped. Reality hit him in waves, leaving when Robbie tried focusing on a single thought that rushed through his mind, but once he let go of it, it came back, that crashing knowledge that he had messed up very badly – and not only was he in the process of bringing the children of Lazytown into danger, but furthermore, he also brought himself into massive hazard.  
Not even a month ago, this pink girl had moved to town. Little miss oh so pompous then proceeded to dislike the inactivity Robbie had created over the years with blood sweat and tears, and destroyed the peaceful quiet of his home forever – she had send a superhero down here. A _superhero.  
_  
Out of all the things a nine year old brat like her could have summoned, cute white rabbits for example, or santa clause - it just had to be a superhero.  
And that alone wasn't bad, nono. Granted, he absolutely _hated_ this guy and his constant flippidy-floppy attitude, and his stupid mustache with his stupid broken english. And he absolutely _hated_ the fact that the only thing this guy seemed to do all day was doing fitness. Jumping, cartwheeling, playing football, basketball or whatever sort of gross sports you could execute with all these terrible equipments he had smuggled amongst the children. And not to mention, this prick had parked his exorbitantly enormous airship ( as if this guy hadn't been a goddamn bigwig before, no, he had a _freaking_ _airship_ too! ), directly above the entrance of his lair. Which meant...well, actually nothing, since the engines of the thing were quite silent all during day and night – but the fact alone that this blue Sportaloon had the guts to place his stupid airship right in front of his property; that was enough for Robbie to loose his usual calmness for the last couple of weeks.  
  
However, this was not the worst part of the whole situation.  
  
No. In fact, this superhero was a sports-elf.  
  
The name alone was terrible enough, yes, and having him around a town that started with the exact one thing that everybody should be when they intended to live here was quite the nuisance – but Robbie worried about something completely different.  
He was an elf. He was another mystical creature. One of the good-natured folk. While Robbie, on the other side, was from the ill-natured kind. He never had intended for this. He was not born with this curse, and by now, he would do anything, _anything_ , to be freed of it.  
  
At the beginning, as Robbie had come to realize that Sportacus was an elf, Robbie hadn't had worried much. He had his hideaway, his preparations after all, he would never even come across hm when it was time. And besides – what could a small little elf do against him?  
He had lived with this idea, avoiding Sportacus' presence as much as possible, going outside in costumes and cursing the entire night whenever he was caught in the act, and, well...he was always caught. But aside from that, Robbie had not worried about Sportacus.  
  
Not at least until about a few weeks ago.  
The man just had rescued him after Robbie had been stuck on top of the billboard and couldn't get down, besides 'trusting' Sportacus and letting himself drop into is arms. It had taken him about five minutes of constant reassuring questions of,  
  
“And you will surely not drop me?” And Sportacus replys of “Cross my heart I will not drop you Robbie”, and then, eventually Robbie let himself slip off the billboard, and –  
Was not caught by Sportacus. Quite the contrary. For, actually, Robbie had somehow, unsuspectingly, landed on all fours on the floor, only a few centimeters next to Sportacus. He was unharmed, and in fact, judging by the elf's expression, it must have been extremely elegant and certainly not what he had expected of a human.  
  
Robbie had stared at him for a moment or two, then he had quickly gathered himself, standing back on his feet, and pullin at the hem of his vest.  
“So much for _catching_ me I see.” Robbie had sneered. Sportacus nearly mechanically stepped aside as Robbie strutted past him.  
“Robbie, are you alright?” he then blurted.  
“Hm? Oh! Of course I'm alright.”  
“But...you just...you just landed on your feet, completely unharmed, from an eight meter fall.”  
Robbie bit his lip, showing his buck teeth as he nervously roamed inside his mind to find a fitting answer.  
“Well, as the saying goes;  Cats always land on their feet.”  
  
And with that, Robbie had quickly, very quickly, extremely quickly, walked back towards his hatch, opened it, jumped down and closed it so tightly even he had trouble opening it the last time.  
This was probably the time when Sportacus hd noticed something was certainly not as it should be. And from there on, Robbie had started developing a fear against Sportacus finding out.  
Robbie ran his hand through his raven black hair, fuzzing up his styled pompadour. “I have to think. Think Robbie, think!” he bumped his knuckles against his temples. “The great Robbie Rotten always has a plan B, doesn't he?”  
Robbie paced outside the bathroom,back into his lair. He started circling around the orange armchair, growing more and more anxious. Whenever he thought he looked away for only a moment, five minutes had already passed. Oh god, this was so, so bad.  
  
He was wasting time, and dawn was moving closer and closer.  
“I must...I have to...I need to...” Then suddenly, it clicked. “I need to tie myself up! Yes! That's a good plan....But how? And where? Hmm...” He looked over to his armchair. “Goodness, no, hah, no. That thing's too expensive to get it replaced again. Hmm, what else do we have...?” He looked over to the disguise machine. “Nope, not stable enough, besides...I wouldn't ruin my costumes for this. Puh.” he shook his head at his own absurd ideas. Then, he noticed the hook above his head hanging low. He could perhaps...  
He slapped himself. “Noo, I'm _afraid_ of heights!” he reminded himself. He huffed. “Ugh this is _useless_. As if I'm not fragile already, my entire home is fragile too. I have to keep looking!”  
  
The cellar? He was afraid to go down there. The kitchen? Nah, the floor was just recently waxed.  
Perhaps outside his lair?  
Certainly not. No way.  
He would run the risk to break free and hurt anybody. And while he often fantasized of getting the children al locked up and their mouths stuffed with cookie dough so they would just shut up already, he would never ever harm them.  
Nah, Sportacus would probably notice if one of them was missing.  
  
Well, maybe the fat boy. He wouldn't notice if he was suddenly gone, right? Or perhaps that Stinky guy? Stinky? Stingy?  
“Ugh, concentrate Robbie!” he growled. “Alright. Either way, I have to get this lair locked as tight as possible. And I will start with this right away I still have eight hours, three minutes and fifty-three seconds left before the sun goes down!”

 

* * *

  
It was late evening, and Sportacus brought the children home. Ziggy was fast asleep in his arms, curled into a small ball with his superhero cape wrapped around his shoulders. In his other arm was Stingy, who had his head rested against the superhero's shoulder, softly mumbling in his sleep about all his possessions.  
“Mhh... _mine_.” he mumbled ever so often. Trixie was draped across one of Sportacus' wide shoulders, in a deep slumber, ever so often forming her hands to fists and throwing them at invisible enemies, making 'pow' and 'wump' sounds.  
“Well, I think that's all, Sportacus. I'mma take off from here now.” Pixel flicked his sunglasses down.  
“Alright Pixel, thanks for helping me cleaning up!”  
  
“Ah, that's nothing my VACU-fivehundred couldn't have fixed.” The boy proudly patted his invention with a proud smirk. The boy was quite a genius actually. They have been playing in the red and yellow leaves the fall had brought into town, and afterwards, cleared the sportsgrounds, picked up toys and items, and in the process, Trixie, Stingy and Ziggy had fallen asleep. So it had only been him, Pixel and Stephanie. Pixel had simply pressed a button from one of the remote in his pocket, and zing! One of his self-made, altered vacuum cleaners had appeared at his side to help in the progress. They were faster done than they had expected.  
  
“Well, anyway, ah'll see ya around Sportacus.” Pixel waved. And Sportacus waved back, as much as that was possible with his arms full of sleeping kids.  
“Goodnight Pixel, sleep well.”  
“See you, Pixel.” Stephanie waved too, smiling brightly – and did Pixel just wink at her? He looked down at her, seeing how her cheeks flushed a little.  
  
He was tickled to leave a comment about it, but decided to shake his head with a knowing smile.  
“Alright, let's get you home.” Sportacus adjusted Ziggy on his arm. “Thanks for bringing me back home, Sportacus.” Stephanie smiled, quick to follow his wide strides.  
“No problem. I couldn't leave you out alone here, the sun is almost gone.” he looked atop the trees, watching as the bright yellow orb slowly vanished behind the hills and mountains, dyeing the sky in red, pink and orange. Robbie might have liked the evening sky. Those were his colors. Magenta, and pink and dark orange.  
  
“Say, Stephanie, have you seen Robbie around recently?”  
“Robbie Rotten?” Stephanie asked, she arched her brows a little. “Well, uhm...no not that I would know. I usually notice him when he's around. He's always up to something, its very, well...obvious. Don't tell him though.”  
She giggled. “But... why would you wanna know? Isn't he the bad guy?”  
“Bad guy? Stephanie, he's not a bad guy.”  
“Well, he does still try to throw you out of town, you know?”  
“Ah, I suppose he just needs some time adjusting himself to me. He'll get there, eventually.”  
Stephanie smiled. “Maybe you're right. He's actually always been pretty nice to have him around, even before you arrived here.”  
Sportacus smiled in encouragement. “Maybe I should pay him a visit. I'm sure he would like to see the sunset, especially on top of the billboard, its ought to be a nice view from there.”  
  
So, Sportacus quickly dropped the kids at their families, and Stephanie at her Uncle's home, before he decided to pay the villain a visit. By the time the kids were brought to bed, and he was back on his own again, the sun had almost vanished behind the trees.  
“Oh, I need to hurry!” Sportacus muttered, and decided, just for now, to use his powers to speed through the town to the borders of lazy town. He wondered why Robbie lived so excluded from the busy life out here in town. Well, he never had been the social guy, Sportacus supposed, but maybe, if Robbie would just try it, he might actually like it.  
Sportacus slowed down half way to the billboard. He turned around, noticing the sun had already vanished behind the forest. “Aw. Well, maybe he still likes some company. And the sky is still very pretty, he might---”  
  
Suddenly, there was a powerful thud rushing through his chest. He stopped in his tracks, looking down. The crystal. It was blinking. Rapidly. And, to his surprise, it seemed to some straight from behind the billboard.  
“Robbie...? Robbie's in trouble?” He mumbled, but nevertheless, he dashed towards the metallic frame advertising dairy products, and scooted up the ladder to reach the platform.  
“Robbie?” he knocked against the hatch. “Robbie, it's me, Sportacus. Are you in here?”  
No answer. Maybe he wasn't here? But the crystal...Whenever Sportacus would lean away from the hatch, it glowed brighter, thudded louder in his chest and in his heart and in his head and ears.  
“Robbie, are you alright?!” the sudden thumping coming from the crystal set him slowly into panic. But still, there was no answer of Robbie.  
  
So, Sportacus had to do the one thing he never believed he would do – break into someone house. Sportacus grabbed the valve and twisted, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, stronger this time. Nothing.  
“What is...” Sportacus muttered. Had Robbie locked his home? Well, he knew the villain valued his privacy, but never had he locked his home. Sportacus moved to one of the vent pipes, looking down. Usually, he would get a glimpse inside the lair from here. But nothing. There was a blackness. Had he shut the vent close too, Sportacus wondered. Well...this was the only way inside. He would have to get through, _somehow._ Moving in legs first, Sportacus wiggled inside the vent, slipping down the metallic wall until his feet contracted with the metal plate that kept him away from entering.  
  
“I'm sorry Robbie, but I have to.” Sportacus muttered. He felt extremely bad, simply invading the privacy of this man which he knew less than a few weeks. But his crystal would not let him leave, not until he would solve the mans problem. He lifted his leg, and rammed it back against the floor. There was a loud metallic _thump!_ Sound echoing loudly around him. Sportacus kicked again, stronger this time. Oh, if he at least could see anything. It was pitch black down here.  
Thump! Thump! Sportacus kicked again and again against the metallic door until his feet hurt. “Robbie, open this door!” he tried to call over the deafening echo of metal clanking.  
  
And then, suddenly, with his final kick, the floor beneath him gave way, and Sportacus slipped off, and right into brightness. He still could catch himself, padding his fall with a roll over his shoulder, landing back on his feet.  
  
He had expected a surprised yelp coming from Robbie, who would be sitting there in his armchair, probably in the progress of eating cake, or watching TV, or sleeping perhaps. Instead, he was greeted with...emptiness. The armchair was gone. And so was the carpet and the reading light. In fact, he was pretty sure the last time he had been down here, it had been much, much fuller. Filled with scrap metals and large drafting tables, with loads of robots and machinery. He even remembered there had been costumes in those empty slots behind tainted glass.  
But all that was gone.  
  
Sportacus frowned, slowly rising back to his feet. What was this all about now...?  
“Robbie?” he called. He could feel his crystal buzzing. He had to be here somewhere – but where?  
“Robbie, are you here?”  
_Crrrr!_  
Sportacus nearly jumped out of his skin. He flinched, spun around mid air. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to locate where that sound just came from.  
_Crrrr!_  
Sportacus flinched once more, not as hard as before, but still alert. What was that? Was that Robbie?”  
  
“Robbie...are you here?” he asked, slowly approaching the stairs. He swore he heard the sound coming from upstairs. _Crrr,_ the sound echoed again, closer and louder this time. Hold on, was that...snoring?  
His question answered himself as he reached the top of the stairs. There he was, Robbie Rotten. Leaning against a solid metal pipe, head lolled to the side, eyes closed, jaw stretching as inhuman snores left that man's lungs. Sportacus blinked. Was...was this why his crystal had called him down here?  
Robbie falling asleep against a pipe?  
  
“Robbie?” He slowly crouched down. Robbie's last snore stretched, stuck as he sucked in a breath, his eyes opening so suddenly that both Robbie and Sportacus flinched a little.  
“Wh-What the-wh-what?”  
“Hey, no worries, it's me. Sportacus.”  
“Sportacuss?” Robbie blinked. “Sportacussss...Sportacus!!” Suddenly Robbie was wide awake, blue eyes darting around and fixing themselves to the elf, staring angrily up at him. “What in all heaven's name are you doing here?!”  
“My crystal started blinking. It led me here to you.”  
“Your crystal, whu---ohhhh, your crystal.” And Robbie banged his hand to his forehead. “Of course, as if the situation isn't dire enough already, your wretched crystal exists too. Great, just great.”  
“Dire? Robbie, I don't know what you're talking--”  
  
That's when he noticed it. Shackles. Around Robbies wrists. Sportacus eyes widened.  
“Robbie, you're chained!”  
“...yes. It's, uh...it's a way to make me move even less! That's right - immobilized strike! Strike against your sports-regime.”  
“This is why the crystal must have activated! You were chained, right?”  
“Well, that's not exactly – w-wait, wait, hold on what are you doing?!” Robbie watched in horror as Sportacus started tearing at the iron chain. “No worries, Robbie, I will help you.”  
“No! Gah, stop it, you idiot!!”  
“But I--”  
“No, Nada! Niente!” Robbie swatted at his fingers as much as that was possible with his wrists chained and restrained. _“Hands! Off!_ ” He hissed.  
  
Sportacus looked both like a kicked and confused puppy at the same time. And Robbie rolled his eyes. “I have chained myself up, Sportaflop.”  
“...You did this?”  
“Yes, are you going to repeat everything I say now, Sportaparrot?” Robbie threw him a sour gaze.  
“But...why would you do that?”  
“Its a new style, aren't you listening? Puh, of course you aren't you keep that pair of ears of yours under your stupid hat.”  
Sportacus ignored that insult, still looking down at the man with confusion clear in his eyes. “I don't...understand.” he admitted. “But, if you aren't in trouble, then...why did my crystal...”  
“That, my dear friend, is your own business, get that thing repaired, or whatever you do with this stuff. An now get out of here, and you better fix the pipe again before the moon comes out!”  
“Moon?” Sportacus blinked.  
Oh.  
_O h._

Robbie stared. Sportacus stared. They stared in silence.  
“I, uh...” Robbie opened his mouth. He wanted to say something, anything. “...How's the weather outside?”  
  
“Robbie?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Is there something you should tell me, perhaps?”  
  
“No.” Robbie squeaked. His voice was thin and oddly small for the usual tone he put on.  
  
“You're sure?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
Sportacus stared back at him for a long time. Neither of them spoke a word. Robbie grew anxious with each second passing. More anxious as he also apparently had fallen asleep as he had chained himself up and now forgot what time it was and when the moon would start rising.  
And he had this blasted elf sitting right in front of him.  
Good. That's fine to him. He might as well bite his face off once he was able to.  
  
“Eh. You wouldn't happen to know the time, right?” Robbie grinned. It was a crooked, played grin.  
“Robbie.”  
“Hm?” Robbie asked, his voice now strained too.  
“What is going on?” he asked, slowly, and very, very, _v e r y_ poignantly. Robbie gulped audibly.  
  
He looked away. Back at Sportacus, and to his lap. Then back to Sportacus, and away again.  
“Let's just say – if you stay here any moment longer, I can not guarantee you will leave this room again.”  
Sportacus didn't budge. No. Instead, he raised his hands, and placed them on the man's shoulders. “Robbie. You are in trouble. I can feel, see, hear it, all of it. My crystal never lies. And it's not broken either.”  
Robbie gulped again. Wow, he suddenly felt warmer all of the sudden...  
  
“Whatever is happening to you, whatever you do not want to tell me – I can help. I promise, I can help.”  
The villain stared back into Sportacus' eyes, which might just be the bluest, and goddamn prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Robbies hands curled into fists.  
“No. You cannot help me.”  
“Yes I can. I wouldn't be a hero if I couldn't help anybody.”  
  
Robbies thin eyebrows lowered over his eyes a little further. I would like to see hear him saying that again once I have my teeth inside his throat, he mused.  
“Then...” Robbie began. “Do you know how to break curses?”  
“Of course I do. That's the stuff we learn in first grade.” Sportacus nearly laughed at that question. But Robbie certainly did not laugh. He raised his hand and began to tug at the collar of his neck. “Then can you break this curse too?”  
  
Sportacus watched as Robbie pulled the navy blue turtle-neck sweater down to expose his shoulder.  
There, on Robbies pale skin, was a rapid succession of large holes. It looked still fresh, though it did not leak blood – it did look extremely sore however, red and purple, bruised and infected.  
A bite. Sportacus frowned, once he finally realized.”Who did this to you?”  
“Eh.” Robbie shrugged slowly. “Some mutt I encountered one day before you decided to show up.”  
“This isn't just a dog bite, Robbie, this is--”  
“Its exactly what you think it is, Sportanerd!” Robbie huffed.  
  
Both in anger, and because suddenly, everything had started to feel hotter. He panted a little, waving his hand around to fan cool air into his face. “I don't usually dwell around here on fullmoon. But I mixed up the dates and preparations should have been  
made days ago.” Robbie looked up the pipe Sportacus had forcefully opened. The sky was getting darker by the minute. He let out a small, almost inaudible whine.  
  
“Now if you excuse me, I have a transformation ahead of me and I would appreciate it if you leave and close the pipe again.”  
“Leave? Robbie I'm not going to leave you here on your own.” Sportacus frowned.  
“Whu?”  
“I can stay here and help you through this.” Sportacus sat down, crossing his legs.  
“What?! No!”  
“Why not?”  
“This isn't.. I mean...no! You will not stay here! Out, leave now!”  
“But Robbie-”  
“No buts, _out!_ ”  
  
Sportacus stared back at him, hurt and confused. But then, his eyebrows lowered to a stern glance. Something Robbie has not ever seen on Sportacus face before. “Robbie, I cannot do that.”  
“You cannot _what_?”  
“I cannot leave you when you are in trouble. Its not possible.”  
“ _YOU_ are the only trouble I have!!”  
  
Robbie did not mean to shout, and certainly not for his voice to echo through the lair like a siren. Sweat had build on Robbies forehead. It slowly rolled down into his brow and along his temple. Robbie grunted, god, this heat...  
“You'll dehydrate.” Sportacus rushed to the stairs. “I will bring you water.”  
Robbie heard shuffle towards his kitchen, cupboards opening, water running. Great. Very, very great. Of course, his miscalculation of days and gone pills weren't the worst thing, no – now he had this giddy elf at his ankles too! He did not want to have him around, not usually, and especially not today, tonight – not for the next few days of fullmoon.  
  
God must have forsaken me, he thought as he let his head hang low. There was a small numbing ache inside his temple now. He knew what this meant, and it just further frightened him. He did not want Sportacus to see this. He himself hated watching his own body break and form anew. It was the most personal thing Robbie had, and even that wasn't spared from blatantly being exposed too. To the superhero, at that.  
“Here, Robbie.” Robbie flinched, looking up to see Sportacus holding a glass of water towards him. Robbie sighed, taking the glass and slowly sipping.  
“Thanks...” Robbie muttered. Sportacus smiled, and sat back next to him, leaning against the pipe as well.  
“Its a nice sky outside. Many magenta, orange, pink colors...i thought you might have liked it.”  
Robbie stayed silent for a moment, not looking at him.  
“Maybe...”

 

* * *

  
  
“Breathe Robbie, keep breathing.” Sportacus held onto the mans vibrating shoulders. “Just breathe.”  
“Just zip it for one moment, _will you?!_ ” Robbie yelled back. Sweat was now streaming down his face and soaked into his clothes. Muscles started convulsing, forcing Robbie to press against the ache inside his bones. He was pulling against the chains.  
“Guuh!!” he pressed between clenched teeth.  
“That's it, keep breathing.” Sportacus rubbed his shoulder.  
Goddamnit, he felt like a mother in labor, with the pain and Sportacus constantly encouraging him to keep his respiration steady. Hell, he should try that with the feeling of all your bones trying to leave your body at once. Oh, but Robbie would have traded the pain of childbirth over this any time.

Another wave of pain forced him to cry out behind tightly clenched teeth, throwing him out of his position, but the chains kept him still and restricted.  
He groaned. He was so hot, so goddamn hot, and the floor beneath him was so cold and soothing. He pressed his face, forehead, cheeks, neck as much as he could reach of is bare skin against the floor.  
  
“I'm burning up...” Robbie wheezed.  
“Shall we remove your shirt? Or your--”  
“ _No!_ ” Robbie shook his head so violently he was getting dizzy. “God in heavens, no.”  
“Robbie, are you sure, you'll--”  
  
“Don't. Touch. Me.  _Elf!_ ” Robbie spat.  
  
His face was still pressed into the cold metallic floor beneath him, eyes angrily fixed at Sportacus. They had turned a brighter shade of blue. Bloodshot and alert. And even Robbies teeth seemed to have altered, sharper and longer, pressing tightly into his jaw.  
Sportacus looked up to the sky. The moon was bright and still hidden behind a thin wall of clouds. Those clouds would pass eventually, and he would be exposed to the moonlight.  
“C'mon Robbie, It'll be over soon.” Sportacus rubbed over Robbies spine, trying to urge him and sit back against the pipe again. "I'm here, Robbie. I won't go away."Sportacus reached for Robbies hand, and held it tightly, the other was still rubbing small circles into his spine.   
Robbie stopped his harsh growls that slipped between his teeth, giving in to the touch with a small whimper.  
This...this was so much different from all these times when Robbie was alone in that cabin. Nobody was there when he started his transformation. He always suffered on his own. Having someone, anybody, touching him and calming him like this...  
It helped. He did not like to admit it, but he felt so much safer when Sportacus was around.  
  
“Water...” he mumbled.  
“Stay here, I'll get you more.” Sportacus lifted himself up. 'stay here'? Man, wasn't he a funny guy, Robbie's legs felt like they wouldn't be able to move in the near years anymore anyways. Sportacus rushed down the stairs, the glass in his hand, and turned the faucet. Water spilled into the glass.  
  
“I know this is probably a wrong moment to say this, but...” Sportacus spoke, sort of trying to keep Robbie distracted. “But I'm excited to see your complete form.”  
“Yes, you will have a nice view of me when your face sticks between my teeth...” Robbie growled. His voice was heavy and graved with rumbles that sounded off for Robbies usual tones, but it made Sportacus only giddier.  
“Which color will your coat be?”  
“Does it matter?!” Robbie hissed, the chains rattling as he suppressed another howl in pain. “Hngh...it's black...” he then said.  
“Oh Robbie, black-coated  lycanthropes are some of the rarest existing!“   
“Is this supposed to cheer me up?!” Robbie trashed his body around, huffing, groaning and snarling and breathing loudly.  
“How do you even _know_ that?”  
“ We've had therianthropy classes at my academy. Did you know that some elfes can shapeshift as well?”  
  
Robbie didn't answer.  
  
“My professor had been able to shapeshift, and my father too. I never had that magic strong enough to perform it myself, it is very, very complicated.”  
Robbie still didn't say a word.  
“Robbie?” Sportacus grabbed the filled glass now, and quickly circled around the stairs. “Robbie, are you hearing me?”  
Nothing. Its like Robbie had suddenly lost his voice completely, no responding at all. Sportacus frowned, his gaze wandeed back to the pipe to see the sky.  
He had to blink a moment against the bright silver shine of the fullmoon, at full display.  
There was a click in Sportacus brain.  
  
“Robbie!” he dropped the glass and rushed up the stairs. Robbie, half-lying half-sitting up, was gagging, silently. Strange guttural noises, his head jerking around.  
Sportacus qucikly rushed down to help him up, just in case if Robbie was going to throw up, but the moment Sportacus touched Robbies back--  
_Srrritch!_   
  
Robbie's clothes split apart, his navy blue pullover breaking at the seams, underneath, raven black fur. It traveled from Robbies bitemark all the way down his body, fur bursting out of his skin and tearing his shirt, his pants, his neatly lacquered boots breaking apart.  
Robbie did not make a single sound as he transformed into a beast with sudden force. Paws forming on his feet and hands, claws sharp and long, his spine growing in length down his lower back into a tail, torso expanded, muscles popped up on his arms. Fur grabbed at Robbies neck like strangling hands. He threw his head into his neck, the chains rattling as he strained hard against them, harder than before, the pipe bending from the beasts new power.  
Robbie cried out in pain, a long cry that formed down into a low, deep snarl, teeth spiking out of his skull, which started enlarging, stretching, forming what Sportacus could only guess , into a muzzle.  
And then, suddenly, the cries and the fur spreading, and bones breaking and the sound of clothes ripping, stopped. Left was a huge hill of pitchblack fur.  
  
Sportacus gulped. Then, he carefully approached. “Robbie?”  
He had to be careful. Werewolves weren't known to recognize friends when they stood in front of them. Sportacus extended his hand, reaching for the beast. It moved. It jerked up so suddenly, it tore Sportacus off his feet. Robbie jumped, against the chains, trying to break free with an angry growl that echoed loudly through the lair. Once realizing his problem, the beast made a short process with freeing itself – it tore the chain apart like paper. He raised his massive skull, sniffing.  
Sportacus couldn't help but stare in awe.  
  
He was a wonderful specimen. Taller than werewolves usually grew. His hair thick and it actually looked soft to the touch. It was still Robbie, after all, and Sportacus couldn't help but show a tiny wrinkle of a smile as he saw the vest around the beasts chest had survived the transformation, and the ever so styled pompadour was still sticking onto Robbies head.  
“Robbie, you're... _magnificent!_ ” Sportacus said. He was about to stand back up, as he noticed the beast had turned its head and stared down at him. His eyes were pale,moonlight glowing dully In his orbs.  
Would Robbie recognize him? After all, he learned once transformed, a friend was nothing more but another walking lunch for lycanthropes. He had himself prpared, just in case, but...something inside him hoped, wished, that Robbie would after all see through his haze of instincts.  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
Suddenly, the beast bounced forwards, throwing Sportacus off his feet, sailing a few feet above the floor and collapsing on the other side of the lair again. The beast was burying Sportacus beneath its large paws. The elf gasped as he was pressed to the floor, his face parallel with Robbies large muzzle. The beast was drooling, hissing. Those pretty blue eyes of Robbies stared down at him with small, alert pupils. Razor-sharp teeth bared, huffing damp breath against Sportacus' face.  
“Robbie, its me!” Sportacus breathed.  
Robbie opened his mouth – and bellowed loudly into Sportacus' face. Sportacus was quick to act, he had already prepared this mentally, as he raised his hand.  
“ _Róandi_ !!” He breathed, and pressed his hand to the monsters forehead – coating him with magic. Blue drops of magic, like rain, spreading along the beasts skull and sinking into its skin. The beasts eyes widened, and it froze– pupils slowly blowing up into two large dark circles. Robbie slipped off of Sportacus, lurching back with his paws at his face.  
  
“I'm sorry Robbie.” Sportacus apologized, as he moved to his feet. “But this will help, I promise. It's a calming charm.” he explained. Robbie huffed and shook his mane. Then, he raised his head, looking at Sportacus, and then up to the pipe, staring at the moon. He took in a deep breath, stretched his neck – and started howling. Long and deep, and certainly loud enough for the rest of the town to hear him.  
Sportacus was grinning broadly. “Look at you. You're just as gorgeous as I have expected you to be, Robbie.” the elf approached him, letting his hand strive through the beasts fur along his ribcage. It was soft indeed, soft and long.  
Robbie made an indignant sneezing sound, shaking Sportacus touch off - Then, he pressed his muzzle against Sportacus' chest, sniffing, nudging at him. And it was a big muzzle. If Robbie was considered being taller than Sportacsu before, he now towered him by at least three heads. The elf laughed at that sudden attack, placing his hands on the beasts snout and started rubbing.  
  
“Say, are you hungry? Shall we get you some food?”  
Robbie stared at him. He still had the annoyed look of his usual old Robbie on his face, and he even rolled his eyes, but nodded in affirmation. He was hungry. At least, the spell would keep Robbie at his senses long enough to not eat the elf.  
Or maybe...  
Maybe just a small taste? He did look yummy after all. Awfully chewy though, he supposed. No fat, and all muscles. Robbie extended his tongue and brushed it against Sportacus chest. _“Whoa!”_ Sportacus giggled at the warm muscle brushing against his chest. “You're not going to eat me, are you?”  
Robbie rolled his eyes once more, 'maybe' he tried to say apparently.  
But Sportacus just continued to scratch Robbies fur, extending his hand to reach behind Robbies ears.  
Oh... _ohh._ Robbie let out a satisfied whine. Ah yes, that's the spot! How did Sportadoof find this so quickly, he wondered.   
“Now where are we going to get you some meat...?”   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small messy sketch of what I personally imagine Robbies werewoof form to look like   
> http://pre05.deviantart.net/7baf/th/pre/f/2017/025/3/d/1_by_rextexx-dawqj26.jpg


	2. The elephant in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the kids to see what's lurking in Robbies lair.  
> But that doesn't turn out as smoothly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split the last part into two parts because i wrote so fecking much again, whoops

In all honesty, Robbie had never seen a chance to befriend someone. He has never been a very social man, staying inside his home, eating junk food, watching TV, and slacking off was rather up his alley. After he was bitten, he excluded himself even further from people. Confused and scared, he locked himself up and only surfaced when there was absolutely no other way. He stayed alone, most of his life, with no friends or companion, or family left to keep him company. What was the use of finding friends or loved ones if he would eat them later? Or who left on their own accords? Who could ever love a beast like him?  
  
Sportacus was the first person who had entered his lair, the first person to know about his problem. This man had seen two of Robbies most personal aspects in his life, his messy household, his transformation – and accepted it with no ill-natured commentary.  
Quite the contrary, actually.  
  
He had praised Robbie's appearance at that night. He had gone hunting with him. He had made sure the town would not see him as they returned to the lair at sunrise. And he had stayed with him as he had turned back to his human form.  
Robbie had made an eerie cognition that evening – Sportacus had given up his sleeping routine. He had stayed up, voluntarily, to stay with him up throughout the night. He let him hunt the wildlife outside town in the forest, wordlessly watching as Robbie started feasting on the meat like a starving dog, and even then, even when he had seen the worst of him – he came back the next evening.  
  
Robbie had told him to leave, and let him go through this on his own. But Sportacus didn't leave. Sportacus sat next to him, brought him water and ice-cold cloths he pressed against Robbies face when the transformation started. He rubbed circles into Robbies spine, and did breathing-exercises with him.  
  
“Breath into your belly.” Sportacus had said, at the last evening of fullmoon. He sat cross-legged next to Robbie, hands against his stomach, demonstrating. He breathed in and his abdomen pressed into his palms, before he exhaled again. Robbie tried the same, and had a hiccup. It was terrible, because that hiccup stayed during his transformation, and during his werewolf form. Robbie was not amused, but Sportacus was laughing. And oh, Robbie hated to admit it, but whenever Sportacus laughed, for some reason, Robbie felt the urge to laugh as well.  
  
He felt a lot of new things, now that he was one soul less lonely. He felt strange things. Unfamiliar things. He felt secure in his own body, ever since he was bitten. He did not feel this pressure that weighed on him whenever someone stayed in his lair and his personal space. He somehow tolerated Sportacus presence in his own four walls.  
  
He also felt things of macabre nature.  
  
Robbie sat, leaning against the wall, waiting for the sun to rise. For some reason, Robbie wasn't hungry this day. He just wanted to stay down here, and wait for the night to be over. His long arms had scooped up Sportacus, who was sleeping against him. He was out like a light at 8.08, wrapped in a soft, warm valley of black fur.  
  
He could kill him.  
Robbie fixed his eyes on the man in his arms. Sportacus had his eyes closed, mouth slightly parted.  
He could kill him _so easily._ He wondered why he hasn't done it yet.  
Robbie adjusted his arms around him, his paws cradling him like an infant in his lap. Sportacus grunted in his sleep, but tugged himself further against Robbie's ribcage.  
  
Does he not fear him?  
  
He _should._  
  
But he didn't. He trusted him, so blindly. Did this fool have a death wish? He was in the presence of a predator. The fool even came back here, whenever Robbie was going to become a monster. He sat with him, helped him through the pain and the hunger. And even when he was a human, he approached him, smiled at him, greeted him like an old friend, and asked him to join the children. Back then, Robbie did not join them for the pure reason that he would rather get rolled over than spending only a second in their presence. Now, however, Robbie did nothing but throw him a knowing glance. At first, Sportacus understood, and let him go.  
  
But yesterday, Sportacus had asked him again, and as Robbie just, once again, made him clear with a single glance and a raise of his eyebrow that he was not going to join them, when Sportacus took hold of his arm.  
“Robbie, If you are scared you could hurt them--”  
“I am not scared I could hurt them.” Robbie had retorted. “I am scared of _them._ ”  
  
It took Sportacus a long time to understand what Robbie was talking about. He was talking about what exactly would happen if they knew.  
Sportacus had tried thinking long and hard about different scenarios of what exactly could happen if they saw it themselves. Who and what exactly lived among them without them being aware of it.  
Sportacus never believed the children would be able to hurt a person. Maybe unintentionally, maybe with words they didn't mean to say, maybe they sometimes got into fights ad bit and scratched, but...  
But what would they do if they realized there was a monster in Robbies lair? Would they accept it, just as Sportacus had done? Would they be terrified? Would they shun him out of town?  
  
Would they want to kill him?  
  
Sportacus had read the many stories of humans burning people in ancient times, believing they were witches or werewolves or other sorts of creatures who possessed magic. A barbaric way of misunderstandings, and Sportacus felt a lump in his throat after he had read them. But that was ancient times. The kids knew he was an elf, and had not tried any form of violence against him. They loved him and looked up to him as their rolemodel.  
But with Robbie...  
That was a little more complicated.  
“The only way I can find out is to show them.” he said to himself one night before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

  
Robbie demonstratively hid his massive head beneath the armchair.  
“Robbie, come on. They won't be scared of you, I promise.”  
' _You could have at least told me you would gather them for a meet-and-greet'_ , Robbie thought inside. He gave an angry grunt and tried hiding further under the orange fluffy furniture.  
“They are going to love you. Trixies favorite animal are wolves, she's gonna flip out once she sees you.”  
  
_'I don't care what kind of animal this psycho likes,'_ Robbie's thoughts swirled angrily in his head. How could Sportacus do that? How could he just tell the kids that he would go ahead and show Robbie to them. In his werewolf form. Hungry, grumpy and terrifying. These kids would wet themselves if they saw a spider crawling around their feet, what would they say about a ten feet hairy, angry mutt like him?  
  
Robbie shook his head. He grabbed the blanket from the floor and threw it over himself, covering only a small part of his unmissable presence. He would never, ever talk to him again. This useless elf! First he obtruded himself onto Robbie, now he would get the brats too!Nothing but trouble, this stupid superhero! He should have eaten him when he had the chance.  
  
Sportacus sighed, and knelt next to Robbie.  
  
“Robbie, eventually, they would have found out either way. They start asking why I'm always off to visit you once a month.”  
Robbie made an angry sneezing sound.  
  
“You know what they are thinking? They think we are in love and secretly meet up to smooch throughout the night.”  
Robbie's body tensed up so suddenly, and the armchair tumbled off as he had lifted his head. The glance on the wolf's face was priceless enough for Sportacus to laugh again. Robbie, this time, did not feel like joining him. He growled. He bared his teeth slightly, before snatching the armchair and placing it back above his head. He was sulking. Sportacus rolled his eyes. He could dance this dance longer if he wanted. But he knew the longer they waited, the longer they kept this secret for themselves, the worse it would get once the others knew about it. The children would find out that Sportacus was aware of this all the time, and hadn't informed them. They wouldn't trust him anymore, neither him, nor Robbie.  
  
Sportacus slowly moved closer to the beast. He grabbed the armchair, and very carefully removed it from Robbies head.  
“Robbie.” Sportacus began. The wolf didn't look at him. “Please. I promise you, nothing will happen to you. If everything works fine, they are going to love you even more after this. And if they are scared, I will show them that you are not a threat to anyone. I trust you, Robbie, and I will make sure they will trust you as well. But you have to trust in yourself too.”  
  
The large furry ear of the beast twitched slightly into his direction. He got his attention, at least.  
“So, I'm gonna meet up with the kids at the lair and we'll go down in here, and you wait for us. Or do you want the to see you upstairs?”  
Seeing as Robbie huddled closer to the floor, Sportacus assumed Robbie would rather stay here.  
“Alright, I will be back in ten minutes. Oh, and – Ziggy is scared of dogs. So, don't do anything too spooky, preferably no barking or howling. Okay?”  
  
Robbie huffed, his tail flopping up and down. He supposed that was a sign of affirmation.  
“Okay. Ten minutes.” Sportacus jogged over to the ladder and climbed up. He was very excited to show Robbies night form to the children. Sure, he could imagine the first impression of them would be awe, maybe fear? But if they would come to know him better, he would be a living jungle-gym to them. Maybe they could help him coax Robbie out of his lair a lot more often too. Become more confident with his curse. And, ultimately, find a cure.  
  
  
“Kids, I've got some news for you!”  
Sportacus jumped down from the tree he had climbed. The kids, who had patiently waited outside until Sportacus would pick them up, stopped their 'the floor is lava' game and looked up to their superhero. “Sportacus? Sportacus is here!”  
“Huh? Sportacus?” Ziggy and Stingy looked outside their treehouse.  
“Gather around here.” Sportacus jumped down to the floor, and sat down beneath the old oak. Stephanie, Pixel, Stingy, Trixie and Ziggy, all very giddy about the news and the 'super cool and super secret'- secret Sportacus promised to reveal to them, gathered and sat down on the ground across from him.  
“Are you going to tell us the super cool and super secret - secret now?” Ziggy asked giddily.  
“I sure will do.” Sportacus smiled.  
_“Yaayy!”  
_  
“Alright, but first, I would like to speak with you about something very important.” Sportacus was not entirely sure if children could relate with this topic. They were always glad hearing fairytales and about Sportacus' stories about his magical home.  
“You guys know I'm an elf, right?”  
“Yeah, you tell us about your family all the time.” Stingy crossed his arm.  
“That is true, yes. You see, the elven realm is a place of lots of good magic. We elf's are born to help the humans on the world. Some of us are specialized in letting plants grow, or controlling the weather. Other keep humans fit and healthy.”  
“Like you, right?” Pixel said.  
“Yes, indeed. But, you see – there are a lot of creatures out there, who are good-natured and kind, and whose magic exist to help and create. But as there are good things, there are also bad creatures out there. Even here, on this earth.”  
  
“Bad creatures?” Stephanie frowned.  
“Like _Dragons_?” Trixie was on the edge of her seat, eyes wide.  
“Dragons, yes. Seamonsters, vampires, poltergeists – but you must consider, even though they are bad, they still are important for the magical world.”  
“But how are they relevant if they are bad creatures?” Ziggy asked.  
“Well, there wouldn't be good creatures if there weren't bad creatures as well. We cannot live without the other. That's the concept of Ying and Yang.”  
The kids nodded at each other at that insight.  
  
“And why are you telling us all this?” Stingy asked.  
“Well...I'm telling you this all, because...” and Sportacus paused for a moment, his moustache twitching nervously. “Because there is a creature of dark magic among us.”  
The children's jaws dropped open, staring at Sportacus in fear, before they started mumbled among each other.  
“W-We have a monster in our town?” Pixel gulped. His hand reached somehow automatically to his side, grabbing Stephanie's.  
  
“I-is it dangerous?” Ziggy asked.  
“Y-You will take care of it, right Sportacus? You will n-not let a monster run around _my_ town, right?”  
“Well, here is the part that I actually wanted to tell you guys. Yes, we do have a dark magic monster in our town. But – he is not dangerous at all. In fact, something tells me, you will like him. Alot. I promise you, he will not attack us. I have visited him a lot of times, and he has not harmed me a single time. He is my friend, and whoever is my friend, is also his. Today, I would like you to meet him.”  
The kids all looked very unsure of that plan. Sure, Sportacus was their number one rolemodel, and would do anything he says without hesitating. But...but this was about a monster, living in their town – one that apparently is friendly, despite being of black magic.  
  
“Shall we go?” Sportacus jumped back on his feet.  
None of the kids moved. They stared at each other, insecure, scared...  
“I'll go with you.” Stephanie was the first to move to her feet. “I trust you Sportacus. I'm sure your friend is a lovely guy.”  
“...Ah, hell. Fine, I'll come too.” Pixel rolled his eyes, and stood with Stephanie. Sportacus beamed.  
“If Stephanie and Pixel go, I'll go as well!” Trixie joined.  
“I-I don't wanna stay here alone.” Ziggy moved too.  
“Thank you.” Sportacus whispered to the pink girl. And she winked at him. She always was on closer terms with the others than Sportacus was, single-handed.  
“What about you, Stingy? You wanna stay here?” Sportacus asked. Stingy looked between the faces of his friends, and back to Sportacus. He was really not convinced about this.  
  
“It's alright Stingy, no need. You can wait home and we will tell you everything later.”  
“No.” Stingy stood up. “I wanna see whatever dark monster is sitting around _my_ city. I'll come with you!”  
  
“Great!” Sportacus grinned. “Alright, guys, its this way.”  
The kids grew a little suspicious as Sportacus lead them outside the town at some point, also very straight forwards towards the billboard in front of Robbies lair.  
“Is the monster at Robbies home?” Pixel asked.  
“Yep.”  
“Is it chained down there?” Ziggy was holding onto Stephanies hand  
“Well...he was, for a few seconds.” Sportacus remembered with what ease Robbie had broken the chains off of him.  
“Cool! So the monster's running freely?” Trixie asked.  
“That's _not_ cool at all!” Stingy hissed. But he was ignored, all through the excited chatter of the other kids.  
  
They opened the hatch and descended down into the lair. Robbie's lair was still very empty, so far only the thrown over armchair had found its way back into the living room.  
“Robbie?” Sportacus called. “Robbie, we're here now.”  
No sign of Robbie.  
“Robbie, come on out, we talked about this.”  
Silence.  
  
“He probably needs some coaxing.” Sportacus mumbled. “Robbie, hey, no need to worry, we're sorry we just barged into your home, but Sportacus said you two have something to show us.” Stephanie joined.  
“Yeah, a huge monster.” Trixie spread her arms.  
“B-But Sportacus said the monster is friendly.” Ziggy muttered behind his nervous nibbling on his lollipop.  
“Oh this is just _neat._ Now the monster is free and it probably escaped.” Stingy hissed.  
“No, he's still here, I'm sure.”  
“Ehh-- G-Guys...”  
  
Everyone turned to Pixel. The boy stared above their heads, with wide eyes. Everyone else joined, bending their necks -  
A black shadow zinged above them, clawed to the ceiling dull eyes shining from the bare light, it moved like a shadow over their heads.  
And then it dropped from the ceiling, landing with a loud 'thump' on the floor. The kids stood there, frozen, staring, mouths wide open.  
“There you are.” Sportacus shook his head, but his smile was wider than ever. He just approached that creature with large blue eyes, glaring at the gang of children across, patted it on the head, ruffled his hands through its fur. “I almost feared you wouldn't have showed up.”  
The canine huffed.  
  
“S-Spo—Sportacus...” Stephanie stammered. “Wh—What is _this_?”  
“Well, uh...” Sportacus looped his arm around the beasts nape. “That's what I wanted to show you. Or, well...actually, _who_ I wanted to show you.”  
He stepped further into the light, the beast followed. The dim lights of the reading lamp illuminated the beasts head with yellow colors. It was big and covered in raven black fur, with a violet shine. There was a swirl of hair on its forehead, formed into a pompadour, and the vest around the beasts chest...  
  
The kids gasped.  
“Guys...this is...”  
“ _Robbie Rotten!_ ” The children exclaimed.  
“Oh my god, that thing _ate_ Robbie?!” Stingy shrieked.  
“ _Cool!!_ ” Trixie exclaimed, fearlessly rushing over towards the canine. “Eat me too!” she exclaimed and jumped in front of Robbies muzzle.  
“No, nono, guys, hold on. He didn't eat Robbie. This _is_ Robbie. Or, well, Robbie in his midnight form.”  
“But how is this...what _is_ he even?” Stephanie stammered.  
“Looks like he's a lycanthrope.” Pixel muttered, looking at the small computer watch around his wrist. “A mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction...”  
  
“What's a lycanthrope?” Ziggy scratched his head.  
“A werewolf.” Pixel explained.  
“ _A werewolf_?!” Ziggy squeaked, and quickly hid behind the taller children. “P-Please don't eat me Wererobbie. I don't taste very good either.”  
Robbie rolled his eyes. He doubted that, actually.  
  
“Guys, he is not a threat. He will not harm you. If he was a threat, I would have been eaten by now.” Sportacus knelt down. “Come here, Ziggy. Don't worry, you can trust him.”  
Ziggy gulped. But if Sportacus could affirm that Robbie surely wouldn't harm them...  
“I-I'm scared.”  
“Don't be, Ziggy.”  
_Yes, be scared_ , Robbie thought inside. Oughta be the first and only time these brats showed some sort of respect towards him. Nevertheless, he watched as the boy came closer, waddling over to the superhero, and took his hand.  
“That's it, good. You can pet him.” - “B-But what if he eats my hand?” Ziggy squeaked.  
“He will not. See?” Sportacus placed his hand on Robbies damp nose. He was actually tempted to snap at him, just to scare the children a little more.  
  
But before he could even think about doing that, the hand was gone, replaced with...a much, much smaller hand. Urgh, those little sticky germ-cluttered children hands would get his fur sticky. Robbie narrowed his eyes slightly. But Ziggy kept his hand there, and started rubbing. Robbie's expression softened. He watched the boy attentively, as slowly fear melted into adoration in the boys eyes.  
  
“He's so fluffy.” he breathed. “Like a big blanket.”  
“You guys want to pet him too?”  
_Wait what?_  
  
“Me, Me!” Trixie joined. “Me too!” Pink Girl approached. Suddenly hundred little hands petted his muzzle, his jaw, his forehead. Ugh, they would ruin his hair!  
Robbie made a sneezing sound. The children flinched, but went right ahead to pet him again.  
“This is sick! When I grow up, I'm gonna be a werewolf too! Can you make me into a werewolf, Robbie?” Trixie asked. Robbie blinked at her in disbelief – and then shook his mane. A grown werewolf was quite the trouble, but a pup? She was already annoying enough as a human!  
“Ah, come on. I wanna be a werewolf too!”  
“Eh, Trixie.” Sportacus chimed in. “I don't think your parents would approve of that.”  
“Aww, man.” she crossed her arms and sulked. "But I _wanna_ be a werewolf..."  
  
Within the next five minutes, Robbie was made into the kids big fluffy jungle-gym. They climbed up his arms to ride on his back, they examined his paws and ears. Trixie even wanted to stick her head between Robbies fangs. Hands grabbed at his lips and parted them. His muzzle was so big, Trixie could easily fit in there.  
“Ew, you got bad breath, Robbie.” She quickly closed Robbies jaw again. Robbie huffed and pushed her away with his paw. Trixie pushed against the paw, until both of them began a pushing competition. Robbie removed his hand without forewarning and Trixie tumbled to the floor.  
“Whoa!” she gasped. And before she could get up again, Robbie put his large paw on top of her. “Hey, stop it! Get off me!” she squealed. Robbie couldn't help but grin internally.  
  
The canine jolted a little – who of these pesky little devils was pulling at his ear?  
“Ziggy, Ziggy, carefully.” Sportacus rushed over to the boy. “Don't tug at his ear or fur, that hurts him. Pet him, like this. Here, he likes it there the most.” And he guided Ziggy's hand behind Robbies ears.  
_Ohh_ , that spot again! Robbie closed his eyes and rested his head on the floor, his hind leg started to twitch slightly at the sensation. The children giggled loudly, and then squealed as Robbie started rolling on his back.  
Like little monkeys, the kids jumped up to his chest and started rubbing his fur there.  
  
Robbie wouldn't admit it, but ... this wasn't so bad as he had expected actually. And Sportacus was satisfied, seeing as he was standing there with a huge smile on his face, arms propped into his side.  
_Told you they would love you,_ Sportacus' gaze spoke to him.  
Robbie rolled his eyes again, _whatever_ , he was saying.  
  
Stingy was not joining his friends. Stingy had started circling the beast, staring at it with what Sportacus could only see as disdain.  
“This beast has been lingering under _my_ city all along and you just treat him like a lap dog?” he hissed.  
“He's not a beast, Stingy. It's still Robbie.” Stephanie explained, as she slipped off of Robbies ribcage.  
“Yes, Robbie with fangs, and Robbie with claws.” Stingy retorted. Stephanie frowned. And so did Sportacus. Something told him a dispute would erupt any second.  
“Well, he may has claws and fangs now, but...look – he hasn't hurt any of us yet. And he hasn't hurt Sportacus either.”  
“Because Sportacus could easily _kill_ him.”  
  
Ziggy, left of his fear of dogs, was lying on Robbies chest and sunk deep into his fur and laughed each time Robbie's damp breath ruffled his hair. But now, he had lifted his head as well, looking over to Stephanie and Stingy.  
In fact, everyone was looking at them – even Robbie – before they moved their glance over to Sportacus.  
“I—I would never kill Robbie!” Sportacus said.  
“But what if Robbie starts attacking people, hm? What if he starts hurting people.” Stingy narrowed his brown eyes.  
“He wouldn't hurt anybody! I have glamoured him, he will not do harm to anybody.”  
“And what if the glamour suddenly wears off?” Stingy was beginning to circle Robbie again.  
  
“Stingy, stop it.” Stephanie said. “Sportacus will take care of him.”  
“Oh, that's right – what if Robbie starts biting Sportacus? What then? How will Sportacus keep Robbie under control when he wouldn't have control over himself?”  
Shocked expressions spread among the group. Both about how Stingy could even consider saying such things – and in slow realization about such a scenario. A scenario in which their superhero would become a monster.  
“Its obvious that the moment Sportacus had set foot in the town, Robbie wanted to get rid of him. Don't tell me that this wouldn't be his perfect opportunity for that.”  
“Stingy, its enough!” Stephanie hissed.  
“Guys, please, calm down. Stingy, this is not true. I wouldn't---”  
“You? No. But _he_ would!” Stingy pointed at Robbie. “Its so easy. It only takes _one wrong move_ \--!”  
  
And then Stingy raised his foot. And stomped it at full force down onto Robbie's tail.  
  
The canine howled in pain and flung up into the air. Ziggy was so surprised by the sudden change in gravity, he barely noticed how he was flying a few meters above the floor. Sportacus instantly flipped over to catch the boy, but as Robbie started throwing his body in surprise and pain through the lair, he had no control over the situation.  
“Robbie!” He called. Robbie came to a still-stand, but not to listen to Sportacus – but to throw his head in Stingy's direction.  
  
And snapped.  
  
Long fangs closed only inches away from Stingy's head. The boy screamed, and quickly ducked, moving far away from the fitting beast.  
Robbie sputtered out a tuft of hair he had caught between his teeth. He shook his massive head and snarled and growled. Until he heard a strange sound. Not the scared, worried mumbles and noises.  
He heard crying.  
  
Robbie looked over his shoulder. Ziggy was clutching to Stephanie, who had knelt down and comforted the boy. His big blue eyes were red and filled with tears, tumbling down his cheek. His lip trembled. He looked so scared, so frightened – it felt like, whatever trust the boy had in him before, was shattered. Whatever trust all of them had in him was...  
  
_Shattered._  
Normally, Robbie would be massively annoyed at the sound of children crying. But...  
But the way Ziggy looked at him. It felt like someone was prying his heart in two.  
  
He could kill them.  
He could kill them. _So. Easily._  
  
Everything felt suddenly so...small in here. The room was so small. Too small. His body felt too small for himself.  
“Robbie.” he heard Sportacus say.  
Robbie ignored it. He closed his eyes tightly, and jumped. His paws caught the hard surface of the pipe above him, and he wiggled himself outside into the opening.  
“Robbie!” Sportacus voice echoed through thick metal walls. Robbie trashed his head around.  A cold wind brushed through his hair. It felt like a final push, a shove, a sign to leave. And Robbie jumped away, far into the distance, past the trees and into the forest.  
Where nobody would find him. And where he would find nobody.

 


	3. That's what friends are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Robbies outbreak, the trust between him, Sportacus, and the kids is torn in pieces. Can Sportacus fix it again?  
> Bonus: Sportacus makes a very important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who left comments and kudos - thank you so much you guys, i love you! I would love to answer, but Ao3 is acting weird for me at the moment and i cant answer comments or leave any kudos either. Huh, weird.  
> Either way, I appreciate every comment either way ;V;

Three days passed with Sportacus worried sick over his friend. He was gone for so long. There was no sign of him ever returning to his lair, the chair was still thrown into a corner, the blanket still tousled at the floor. And Sportcus had started roaming around the woods alot, not too far behind the borders, but still enough so his voice would be carried far into the forest as he called Robbie's name.  
He was gone.  
  
“He will come back home eventually, right?” Ziggy had asked. Sportacus then had looked up from staring at the ball he juggled with his feet. He usually did that when he was sunken in worry. Ziggy's face was filled with just as much worry as Sportacus was feeling.  
“I'm sure he will return, Ziggy.” Sportacus had smiled.  
  
But that was a lie. He was not certain at all.  
After what happened, Sportacus had had a very, very serious conversation with them – especially Stingy. It took a lot of coaxing for him to even admit his mistake and after that, to apologize to Sportacus, and the rest of his friends.  
  
“I am sorry about what I said. Robbie...Robbie is my friend. And I trust him. I know he might look big and scary and dangerous, but...he isn't. He just has a lot of caged energy...i guess?” Stingy looked up to Sportacus.  
“That's right. And you know Robbie is awfully sorry about what he did as well. Otherwise he wouldn't have ran away.”   
Stingy nodded.  
It was seldom that the child admitted he was wrong, but whenever he was, Sportacus was immensely proud of him.  
  
And then, at the fourth day after fullmoon, Robbie returned. Sportacus saw the outline and magenta-purple stripes hiding behind a tree,watching them.  
“Robbie!” Sportacus had flip-flopped towards the man with such happiness in his heart, he was practically beaming. Robbie flinched hard, as he usually did, as the superhero landed next to him.  
“You're back!”  
But Robbie did not smile back. No. He seemed rather dire, in fact. He had large dark circles under his eyes, his hair more tousled than usually. A button on his vest missed. There were fresh, small cuts and scrapes on his cheek and his neck. He looked tired and sick.  
“Don't get too used to it, Sportaloser. I'll not make this an ordinariness.”  
  
Sportacus watched as Robbie, more feebly than he was usually, moved away from the tree, back towards the borders of Lazytown. Sportacus went after him.  
"Robbie, you're...you're hurt." Sportacus raised his hand in Robbies direction. The villain flinched, swatted at the hand that was about to touch his neck,  
"Don't touch me, elf!!"  
Sportacus drew his hand back almost immediantely. There was a hurt look on his face, one that Robbie had never seen on the hero's features Were they really back to Robbie avoiding his name? Were they back to being enemies, and not friends? Robbie stared back at him, slowly, his angry walls crumbled and broke as he saw the sad look on the elf's face. The villain sighed, his hand brushing over his neck.  
"I started a fight with some bobcats..." he admitted, sheepishly.  
  
“B-Bobcats...? Robbie, where have you been, Robbie? I was checking your lair every day!”  
“I've taken my cabin for the weekend.” Robbie explained. “Seeing how your idea to keep me around the children has worked out, I decided it would have been for the best.”  
  
“Look – I talked to the children. Stingy has apologized a thousand times, and Ziggy isn't angry with you. Nobody is angry with you.”  
“You do realize I nearly bit that boy's head off, do you?” Robbie murmured.  
Sportacus bit his lower lip. “I know that. But you had a reason, Stingy had hurt you, and he had hurt you on purpose. And you freaked out! It was a reflex, an accident. And the kids understand it.”  
  
“Tell me, Sportakook – what would have happened if I had killed him, hm? Would you still tell me it was an accident? Would you still defend my behavior as a reflex of pain?”  
Robbie glared at him.  
“ _'Oh yes, he has killed your friend Stingy, but hey guys, remember, Robbie is not a harmful beast that could swallow you all whole if you tug on his ears a little harder_ ' – is that what you would have told them?”  
Sportacus opened his mouth – but no answer came out.  
“...R-Robbie. I...I know what you feel. You feel like this was your fault, but...but it wasn't. You guys had such a good time, I saw it. And they love you, Robbie. No matter what and who you are.”

Robbie narrowed his eyes. His shoulders tensed.  
“I am sorry to disagree with you, _elf!_ But no – you do NOT know what I feel like.” Robbie wheeled around, his finger pointing at Sportacus.   
“You do not know the pain of your bones breaking and forming into a monster at night. You do not know what its like to feast on a warm body you have struck down! You do not know what its like to possess so much power that it feels like you'll just...burst out of your seams. You do not know what its like to be a monster! You are the hero. You don't sympathize with villains – and you certainly do not know what they feel! So don't tell me ' _Öh, í knøw, whät, yøü feel!_ ', because, frankly – you don't, Sportaflop! And you most probably never will.”  
  
Robbie huffed, before he turned around again, striding away with long, angry steps.  
Sportacus did not run after him. He helplessly watched as, after loosing him, and finding him, he was loosing him once again.  
Robbie hopped into his lair, strove a hand through his pompadour. “God, I need some cake.” he hissed.

 

  
Robbie was right. Sportacus did not know what it was like. The transformation. The hunting. The hunger. The pain. The insecurity around other people. The knowledge that he had the power to simply rip a human apart with ease. He did not know the feeling his friend must have felt after he had nearly killed a person who was trusting him, finally.  
But he wanted to.  
  
And he wanted it, more and more, as days passed. Robbie appeared, the children perked up and greeted him – or at least, a few did. Trixie did, and so did Stephanie and Pixel. But Stingy and Ziggy kept their far distance from Robbie.  
Robbie noticed that. And Sportacus did too.  
  
He noticed it clearer and clearer. He noticed as Robbie's eyes scanned Ziggy's and Stingy'sface, as he walked past. So much, he nearly ignored the other kids greeting, and often forgot to hiss a 'Whatever' into their direction. Whenever he would see Ziggy look at him with uncertainty, his head started hanging lower, and his shoulders slumped. He seemed to walk further and further away from the children. He did not speak to them anymore. If they saw him, he quickly walked away.  
  
He stopped setting traps for Sportacus. He stopped lurking behind walls and trees to watch them from the distance.  
He stopped roaming the town.  
And then, he stopped showing up altogether.  
  
Sportacus had lost all of his progress in only a few days. All the confidence he had put into Robbie, all the trust he had set into the children to give his midnight form a chance. All his ideas and plans he had made for them, all together, were blown out the window.  
Sportacus was lying awake most of the nights. He felt pity for Robbie. Deepest pity. He had nobody. Nobody who understood him. Sure, Sportacus was a good listener, and he took good care of him, helping him through his transitions and through the pain; But could he relate to him? No. He couldn't. Because there was nobody else with the problems he faced.  
And it became more and more obvious to Sportacus that he perhaps, really could not help him.  
At least not like this.  
  
At the end of the week, Sportacus made a decision, that would change his life forever.   
His father would banish him. His clan would dispel him for the rest of his still long life. He would be a disgrace to his species and the name of his family.  
But Sportacus did not care.

 

* * *

  
“I want you to bite me.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
Robbie's mouth was peppered with whipped cream from the last piece of cake he devoured, and his face was one of skepticism.  
“Robbie, I want you to turn me into a werewolf.”  
  
Silence. Robbie blinked a few times. Sportacus blinked back.  
And then, Robbie started laughing. First a small wheezy chuckle -growing into a full guffaw. He slapped his knee and dropped his fork, laughing until tears came. He had to set his cake aside so he wouldn't throw it into the next wall from laughter.  
“ _Oy vey_ , Sportacus. Thats...thats a good one, Sportadoof, hah. _Ku-dos_ to that joke, indeed.”  
“No, i am serious.”  
  
“Haha, no. No you're not.” Robbie still giggled. “I believed you were a fool before, but...no, hah, you cannot be _that_ foolish.”  
Sportacus approached the man sitting in his armchair. He stood there, arms crossed, until Robbies guffawing would die out completely. Then, the elf leaned down, hands on the armleans and his face parallel with Robbies.  
“I am serious.” he repeated.  
“You're a big liar, Sportacus. Please, spare us the embarrassment.”  
“I want to remind you, I am physically not capable of lying.”  
  
Robbie sunk deeper into his seat. His smug expression was splitting into a face of stoic doubt.  
“Are you aware of what you are asking for here, elf?” Robbie said.  
“I do.” Sportacus retorted. “I have formed this decision over days now. I want you to bite me.”  
“Days, hm? Fine ; then tell me one reason – one good reason – why I should do that.” Robbie crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Sportacus stared back at him for a few more moments, before he moved away from him.  
“You were right, Robbie. I don't know what its like to have my body break and form into something else. I don't know it. I can vaguely assume it. But I cannot relate to your pain of agony when I hear them. I don't know the feeling of hunting, or eating the flesh of dead animals. I can only assume so either. But I cannot relate to this too. And I cannot relate to the power that spills out of you, power of which I wouldn't be able to have a grip on. And I cannot relate to the feeling you must have felt when you nearly killed Stingy. I cannot relate to the pain of harming another human being that I call a friend. Or the feeling of rejection. Or the guilt. Or the feeling of leaving and never coming back. That not what I feel. Or ever could feel.”  
  
Sportacus was silent for a while, seeing as his words slowly sunk into Robbie.  
“But Robbie – I want to. I want to feel all this. I want to share your pain. If you think I cannot understand it, then _show_ me. Show me what its like, so I can understand."  
“You are a masochistic moron if you wish for this.”  
“Maybe I am.” Sportacus said. “I cannot help you the way I am. I cannot relate to you with the way I am. But I want to. I know, there are other ways. Shapeshifting, as I told you about. I am studying as much as I can in my freetime. But by the time I would have mastered it, you would not wander on this earth anymore. And I want to help you _now_.”  
“The town will banish you, Sportacus.” Robbie said. “They will be scared of you.”  
“Then they shall be. They can hate and fear you – but they would fear and hate me as well. We would be feared and hated together.”  
  
Robbie shook his head. “You do not want this, Sportacus. You will never get back to who you were. Never. With no chance of healing. You will stay a monster, your life long. And you will loose your Superhero title, your friends...your life as you remembered it.”  
  
“You know...I've never been a superhero to begin with. I've been an slightly above-average hero, if anything.”  
  
Sportacus grinned widely. He was so naive, if he thought this was a valid reason to do this.  
“You're wasting this for me. _Me_. The villain.” - “You're not a villain, Robbie. You are my friend.”  
“And you would give your life up so...so precipitately to someone you call a friend? Someone who could betray you and leave you alone with your curse?”  
“I trust you enough that you would never do this to me, Robbie. I would never do it to you, at least.”  
  
Robbie gulped. His heart was aching with this pure shine of honesty and trust that Sportacus was manifesting there, in front of him. He sighed, and raised himself from his seat. “I want to remind you that your doing is in no way noble. It is dumb, naive...whatever other words there are to describe something so ridiculous.”  
“Maybe, but...its for a good cause.”  
“The children will not trust you anymore, are you aware of that as well?”  
“Well...after I have seen them with you, I do not thing that would be an issue. They loved you. I'm sure they will not change their mind if its about me.”  
“Then you better hope your friend Stinky doesn't start stepping on your tail either.”  
  
Sportacus laughed. He beamed, so positively over something so dire that he wished for. But even after a thousand more times Robbie asked him if he had changed his mind, and being greeted with a 'No, I still want to do this' from Sportacus, it was set in stone.  
  
They waited until late evening, before the moon would come out.  
Sportacus and Robbie sat upstairs, in their regular spot, and stared up to the pipe, waiting for the sky to clear.  
“You should...err...you know. Remove whatever you valid most of your clothes.” Robbie said. Sportacus nodded, and began undressing. Robbie had to hold his gaze away before he would start staring as more and more inches of Sportacus skin was being freed. He was muscular, buff in form and looked soft to the touch. He wondered if he might actually become bigger and stronger than he was once the moon was out. Sportacus sat back on the floor, left without his shirt or shoes. His tights and his cap lingered.  
  
“Its time.” Robbie said.  
“Okay.”  
  
Robbie moved closer to Sportacus, placing his hands on the mans neck and shoulder. He was right – Sportacus was incredibly soft to the touch. He even lingered a while longer to let his hand strive over his upper arm...  
“I would recommend you to close your eyes. It's, uh...well, its perhaps less painful that way.”  
“I see.” Sportacus nodded. And then closed his eyes. Robbie took in a deep breath. This was stupid. Oh boy, this was the worst decision he had ever made in his life. But if Sportacus was prepared to give up whatever he had loved and treasured before, his status as a creature of the light...  
Then, well - here goes nothing.  
  
Robbie sunk his teeth in Sportacus' shoulder.  
  
The elf flinched hard, a suppressed sound of pain gurgling through his throat. Robbie tasted blood. He tried not to gag as it trickled into his mouth and down his throat, but he had to wait, wait until every bit of magic had spilled into Sportacus. He felt his curse splitting into this new host, spreading through the mans body in every inch.  
And then, Robbie removed his jaw from the elf's shoulder.  
Sportacus flopped forwards, as he was shaken by pain. He wheezed and coughed and trembled hard. Robbie looked up to the sky. Just in time... The moon was shining, bright, round, and full.  
  
Robbie watched as Sportacus' body formed. Broader, taller, wider, stronger, with loud cracking noises as bones broke and shaped. Sportacus hissed and groaned behind tightly shut teeth. Bright brown fur broke out from the oozing wound, covered his chest, around his face, his arms and legs, hands forming into large paws, his spine extending into a curled tail. Lots of fur grew around his neck, teeth sharpened inside his jaw, and before Robbie could even so blink, the transformation was complete.  
Sportacus shook his head. His blue eyes blinked through a haze of dizziness. And sharpened senses. He smelled...  
He smelled _Robbie._ He looked over to the man, sitting there, staring in awe.  
  
“You..you...” Robbie muttered. And then he was up on his feet.  
“Oh my god, you look like a freaking _lapdog_!!” He blurted, in shock and bafflement. “I-I...I thought you would become big and strong and scary! But _this_?!”  
Sportacus blinked, confused. He turned and twisted and tried to find a mirror to look at himself. Robbie quickly stepped over to one of his machinery, and flipped a large mirror around into Sportacus' direction. Sportacus blinked, and eyed his reflection. He stared back into the face of a canine. A light-brown coated canine, blue big eyes, large pointy ears, and a large mane of bright fur spreading along his neck, down to his chest, over his crooked hump and along his back. His black whiskers stayed, forming his standard pointy mustache. He looked completely different from what Robbie looked like - friendly, kind and not vicious at all.  It seemed that his elf-genes had mixed into his canine attributes.  
  
Robbie watched as Sportacus moved around, jumping a little, turning in circles on the spot, stretching his large arms and whipping his tail around.  
And then he was smiling.  
His tongue was hanging happily out of his mouth. He yipped back at Robbie.  
Robbie could not believe this.  
He _yipped._  
Like a goddamn puppy! A puppy with a stupid blue cap on his head.  
  
“Okay, rule number one, Sportaflop – we do not bark! A werewolf doesn't _bark_ , even less _yipping!_ You are not a dog, you are----” And then he was assaulted with an attack of happy licks. Sportacus' tongue brushed over Robbie's face, positively moistening the villains entire head.  
“ _Gah,_ no, stop! Stop that! That's not what we do either! Sportaloser, _stop it!_ ”  
  
Sportacus stopped. In favor of jumping over Robbies head, testing out his new abilities, He jumped to the walls and bouncing off back to the floor, making rolls and flips in the air, which looked absolutely stupid in Robbies opinion.  
“Sportacus, ahh, be careful with the disguise machine!! No, not my bookshelf!”  
Sportacus turned awkwardly, obviously not a hundred percent yet able to control his body with the increased size of his being. Nevertheless, he still panted at him, goofily. And yipped again.  
  
“Stop this awful yipping already!! Robbie hissed. Sportacus' ears wiggled. He lowered his body to the floor, his tail flopping from side to side.  
Play with me, his body language implied. Play with me, Robbie, I'm a good boy!  
“Ugh, alright, I can see that I will have to teach you how to be a werewolf!” Robbie had raised his finger. “First of all, we are going to have to give you a more..well...intimidating look. Show me your war-face, Sportaflop.”  
The canine blinked.  
“War-face! Come on, its not that hard. Uh... do this.” Robbie bared his teeth. Sportacus copied his action. It certainly did not look anything like an intimidating snarl so far.  
“Alright, now, you growl. You just...uh...try talking!”  
Sportacus talked. It was a messy gurgling sound that might have sounded like a growl.  
“Hrm, well, we're getting there. Come on then. We've got some howling to do!”

 

Robbie and Sportacus sat on the billboard, throwing their necks into their wide shoulders, howling into the sky. Long and loud, as they marked their territory with their ghostly singing.  
_Their_ territory.  
  
Yes, from now on, Robbie was no longer alone trapped in this curse. He now had Sportacus to stay with him through this. He did not know yet if he approved of this – having this stupid, giddy, naive and...handsome, oh so handsome elf at his side forever now. And he did not know how the children would react to see their superhero changing into a monster every fullmoon.  
At least, he had not expected them to be that happy to have yet another huge furry jungle-gym to climb on top of from now on. And he did not expect Sportacus to get used to his new abilities so quickly. He loved them, as he claimed. Seeing better, smelling better, moving faster and preciser, it all made sense to him.   
  
“I can now smell when someone is about to get into trouble.” Sportacus explained proudly to the kids. “And I can keep track of all of you with my nose alone. You all have different scents to distinguish you from.”  
“Oh, Oh, what does my scent smell like?” Stephanie asked.  
“You smell of books and roses.” he said, and Stephanie was obviously very happy about that.  
“And me?” Stingy asked.  
“Hmm- you smell of honey!”  
Stingy gasped. “This scent...is _mine_.” he murmured in awe.  
“I can see in the dark too. And I can see much much farther than I usually could! And look at this, guys!”  
Sportacus jumped up into the air – much higher than he could before. Flipping higher and faster, he gracefully parkoured through the city, and landed back on his spot with a flawless landing.  
“Thats amazing, Sportacus!” the kids agreed. But Trixie was sulking.“He bit you, but he wouldn't bite me...” she whined angrily. "Thats not fair..."  
  
Robbie had started hiding behind the trees again, watching from a close distance. He liked it better that way. He knows the children accepted him again, but he did not like giving up his old patterns. Somehow, he was filled with pride whenever Sportacus was talking about his new abilities and praising Robbie for it. He felt a tinge of excitement as he watched the elf performing his new stunts. He felt...many things.  
Many things that included strange butterflies in the pit of his stomach. And tickling in his fingers and toes. The growing desire to stay like this forever, Sportacus and him, sharing the same fate, and sharing something only the two had. And nobody else. It felt special to him, somehow...  
  
They shared the pain now. Shared the prey they hunted. Shared the times when both could not really control their size and power and accidentally crashed a few cars, threw a few trees over or sat on one of the children by accident. But it was somehow worth it, as they would sit there on the billboard like now, and howl at the moon.  
Together.  
  
“Well...” Robbie mumbled as their voices were hoarse and heavy. “I can't believe I'd ever say this, but – This is nice. Even when you're around.”  
“Yes, it is.” Sportacus agreed, watching the moon slowly sink behind the trees, and the first few rays of sunshine to peek behind the trunks. They would change back to humans, very soon. And they would go back to their usual, waiting for the next fullmoon in thirty days. Training the kids, eating cake, being active, slacking off. Meeting for a cup of tea and coffee. Repairing airships or reading books together. Holding hands, sometimes. Sometimes hugging. Sometimes kissing...  
Its a good thing Robbies fur covered the blush forming on his face whenever he thought about it.   
  
“Do you regret your decision yet, Sportaloon?”  
“No, Robbie. I know my kind shouldn't engage in dark magic, but...I think we have made a good decision when I asked you to bite me. It's a new life to accustom to - but I'm always glad for that challenge.”  
“Agreed.”  
They stayed silent for a moment. A comfortable silence.   
“Though...there is one more thing we need to settle.”  
“One more thing?” Sportacus' ears perked up, and his moustache twitched. “What is it?”  
“Well...” Robbie tapped his paws together. “The thing we need to settle is... Who is gonna be the alpha male?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another werewoof boyfriends sketch  
> http://orig08.deviantart.net/0cb8/f/2017/028/4/2/2_by_rextexx-dax2iwj.jpg
> 
> Yup, Elven genes and wolf genes dont mix too well, lol
> 
> Also does this call for a sequel? Maybe? Who knows! Kinda wanna keep exploring this universe, go a little bit into the A/B/O category with this probably.  
> After all, we still need to know who the Alpha male is, don't we? *wink wink*


End file.
